Sacrifices of A True Family Man
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Sasuke got to spend one night with his family in the past ten years. Now he has to be back out on his mission with the pain of leaving his family behind once again. When his mission turns dangerous and Sasuke is almost tortured to death by the enemy. He has to go back to Konoha and fight with everything in him to not only survive his torture, but keep his family alive...more inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is going to be different for me. This is going to be a Sasuke/Sakura story. This is after the Gaiden for Naruto the Hokage. This is going to be about the night where Sasuke got to spend with his family before he had to go back out to finish his mission. This won't be like the Boruto movie I am going to do my own spin on it.

Summary: Sasuke got to spend one night with his family in the past ten years. Now he has to be back out on his mission with the pain of leaving his family behind once again. When his mission turns dangerous and Sasuke is almost tortured to death by the enemy. He has to go back to Konoha and fight with everything in him to not only survive his torture, but keep his family alive as well as a new war threatens the world again.

Warning: Sexual scenes, violence, mentions of torture, flashbacks to torture and swearing.

Chapter Warnings: Sexual scene and swearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

It had felt so good to be back home. Sasuke couldn't believe he was able to spend the night with his family for the first time in ten years. He hated having to leave his wife and daughter behind, but he also knew he had a duty to up hold and he had to keep them safe. It was crucial to eliminate the threat while it was still weak and growing, before it reached the level it did with the last Great War. Sakura had understood why he had to leave, but it didn't make it any easier. He could still remember the day that Sarada was born. He couldn't have been happier or more nervous in his entire life. The second he held her in his arms he had fallen in love with her. He had been very devoted to Sakura while she was pregnant. He never complained about the late night cravings for the weirdest food. He never was bothered by her mood swings. When she had said she was fat he simply just told her she was beautiful and always would be. He had given her massages and rubbed her feet when they were sore. He had cooked her food and ran her a bath to help her relax. When she went into labour he had stayed by her side the whole time. He was sure she was going to break his hand at one point, but he never complained for one second. She was his wife and he loved her with all of his heart and here she was giving him something he had always wanted, a child.

Now here he was sitting down at the table having dinner with his wife and daughter. He had been listening to Sarada talking non-stop all night about her life and everything she could think of to tell him. They had taken a real family photo together, even though Sasuke hated pictures he found that he couldn't say no to her. He was never very good at saying no to her, even when she was just a little baby. He could still remember the nights he would stay up all night just watching her sleep. He had been so afraid that something would happen to her while he was sleeping. Sakura had told him many times to relax that she was perfectly fine, but he just couldn't help it. Some nights he just had to be there to make sure she was okay and still breathing. He couldn't handle it if one of his girls were ever hurt. Something Sakura knew very well about. It was why when she got pregnant that she stopped going on missions and she hadn't been on any since, unless it was absolutely necessary. Sasuke had enough to worry about while he was away on this mission and Sakura didn't want him to have to worry about her or Sarada's safety any more than he already would be.

As Sasuke sat there listening to Sarada going on and on about her life he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and hurt at the information. He had missed so much and he hated every moment he had been gone. He hated that he would have to leave in the morning for how long he didn't know. He hated that everyone got to be with their child as they grew up and he was the one that had to leave to keep not only his child safe, but the other children. He so desperately wanted to tell Naruto that he wasn't going on this mission anymore, but he knew he couldn't do that. Naruto would understand and he would let him off the hook, but Sasuke couldn't put Naruto in that position it wasn't fair. Sasuke had to continue on the mission, but this time he was going to work even harder to come back as soon as he could. He couldn't handle being away from his family any longer. He had to figure out who the ring leader was so he could put an end to this soon.

It was nine at night and Sarada had finally headed up to her room to get some sleep. Sakura got up from the table and picked up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed the remaining dishes and followed Sakura into the kitchen. Sakura began to get the water in the sink for the dishes as Sasuke piled the dirty dishes off to the side. Once there was water in the sink Sasuke spoke.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said with complete remorse and pain to his voice.

Sakura turned to the side to face Sasuke.

"Don't you dare apologise to me. Don't you dare Sasuke. You are my husband and I love you with all of my heart and soul, but I swear if I hear an apology come out of your mouth for keeping this family safe I will put you in the hospital." Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"Sakura." Sasuke started, but Sakura cut him off.

"No Sasuke. I know you didn't want to leave. I know that for the past ten years, every single day has been agony for you. I know you have to go back out there tomorrow morning and it's going to be even harder on you than it was the first time having to leave us. I know you don't want to do that. But I also understand that you are the only one strong enough to figure this whole thing out. You are keeping our daughter safe. Keeping her from the potential hurt and heartache that could be coming her way if this enemy gets stronger. Don't you dare apologize for any of this Sasuke. You just come back to us alive no matter what you have to do. We can deal with the consequences later we have before." Sakura said honestly and Sasuke could see no lies in her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have a woman like you in love with me? Someone who understands me, without me having to say a single word." Sasuke said with complete love in his voice.

"The same way I got so lucky to have a man willing to sacrifice everything just to keep his family safe. We will figure this out together and we will get through this as a family Sasuke. I believe in you, I always have and I always will."

Sasuke gave Sakura a smile before he poked her forehead. Sakura smiled as she spoke.

"I love you too my Husband."

Sakura turned back to the dishes and Sasuke decided to lighten the conversation.

"What happened to the other house?" Sasuke asked as he let his eyes wander around the room.

"Um right about that." Sakura said with a nervous chuckle. "Just remember you love me. I may have destroyed the house. Sarada said something that upset me and I punched the ground outside and the vibrations made the house collapse. Please don't be mad." Sakura gave a nervous smile.

"Were you both outside when it happened?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Yes and we didn't get hurt."

"Then how can I be mad? A house can be rebuilt and replaced. I can't replace either one of you. A house is just a house. Did you contact the insurance company?"

"We have an insurance company?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Of course we do. It's the same one that Uchiha's have always had. We have complete coverage so they can rebuild the house or pay us the money that the house and everything inside of it was worth."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No you just set up a meeting with our Agent and give him an itemized list of everything in the house. They will make estimates and write you a cheque to cover the damage and value of the house."

"But it was my fault the house collapsed."

"It doesn't matter. We have fault insurance. Uchiha's always have because the majority of them are ninja and sometimes the Compound would get attacked by enemies. It all falls into the same category. How do you not know this they send statements in the mail every month."

"Any mail that has your name on it I don't open. I leave it in a pile for you."

"I've been gone for ten years. Please do not tell me you have a box somewhere with ten years' worth of mail in it."

"Of course I do. It's actually three paper boxes full."

"Why wouldn't you open them? What if something important is in them?" Sasuke said shocked at his wife's actions.

"They are all in your name. I'm not going to open your mail."

"Sakura you are my wife. Open the mail." Sasuke said calmly, but slowly.

"Well I will now. I might be your wife, but that doesn't mean you would want me to open your mail. I don't know what you get. "

"I get statements and offers from different companies and banks. I get notices from investment opportunities. Normally I handle it, but I haven't been here. I assumed you would be keeping up with it all."

"No I didn't know anything about it. You never told me."

"Because I get it in the mail. When I am not here you have to take over the head of the Clan and keep track of everything my love."

"I'll start opening the mail and I'll go through the old mail. Hopefully nothing horrible has happened. I'll set up a meeting with the insurance Agent. It's good that we have that policy because then I can use that to pay off the loan." Sakura said as she went back to the dishes.

"What loan?"

"The loan for the house. I was still paying it off."

"Why would you get a loan?"

"Because I had to buy a house."

"I know, but why would you get a loan when you could have bought it out right from the accounts." Sasuke asked confused.

"What accounts?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she looked at him.

"Oh you don't read the mail. I put you on the accounts, but they must not have changed the name on the mailing list. I didn't think of that, though I didn't think you wouldn't read the mail though." Sasuke said more to himself than to Sakura.

"What are you talking about? What accounts?"

"The Uchiha accounts. The ones that I made sure you have access to when we got married. Just like I changed it so that you would inherit everything if I died and then Sarada would if we both died. Statements come every month in the mail."

"Accounts, as in more than one?" Sakura said shocked.

"Yes there are ten total accounts from five different banks, all with different amounts. The smaller amount in the one bank has a lower interest rate before a certain limit and the highest amounts have a high interest rate that they collect each month."

"We have ten different bank accounts? What else is in the mail that I've missed out on here, because you never told me any of this." Sakura said slightly angry.

"We never talked about money when we were dating and then when we got married I assumed you read the mail and you never had questions about it. Not to mention everyone in the village knew the Uchiha Clan was rich I didn't think you wouldn't have known about it."

"I thought it was rumours. How did I know that you were still rich after the Clan's death? And I told you I didn't want to open your mail if you didn't want me too. How would I know you wouldn't have cared all of this time?"

"From now on open the mail. You will also need to make a few appointments this week to meet with people and let them know we haven't been ignoring them. Payments come out each month from different accounts to cover everything. I assumed you had set up the bills for the house to come out of the correct account through the accountant."

"We have an accountant?" Sakura asked shocked as she stopped doing the dishes to face Sasuke.

"Yes. In my old office I had a book with all of the company's name and contact person in it. You should try and see if you can find it. We have an accountant he deals with all of the finances for all of the accounts. We have a stock broker he deals with the investments and works closely with our accountant. We also have a management company that deals with the properties outside of the village. They organize the cleaning crews and landscapers for the properties and makes sure they are fully functional for whenever we decided to us them."

"Properties? How many properties?"

"Twenty-three all around the world. One is a private beach resort that we own including the beach. We've stayed at a couple of them."

"I didn't know they were ours. I assumed by the lack of pictures that they were friend's places that you had met along the way."

"No they are ours. As for pictures they were used as holiday homes or safe houses for the Clan. Pictures weren't important to have around for potential enemies to see."

"Ok just how much money do we have roughly?"

"Including the worth of the properties?"

"No in the accounts."

"Ten years ago when I last saw it, it was just over four."

"Four hundred thousand?"

"No four billion."

"Billion!"

"Just over, that was ten years ago though so I don't know what it is now. You can find that out when you meet with the accountant." Sasuke said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this? Four billion dollars sitting in bank accounts. How is it so high?"

"Uchiha's work a lot and they invest their money. The Clan itself had it's own account from taxes and communal funds that went towards books for the library or new equipment for training or the parks. When everyone was killed all of that money went to me being the sole survivor. That money has then been sitting in accounts since that night. I've never used any of it. Konoha gave me money each month for bills and food. Then I was a ninja and working. Interests adds up and then investments came in and now almost twenty years later it's over four billion. Plus the properties are a few million as well."

"Holy shit. How did I not know this? Why didn't I open the freaking mail do you know how much shopping I have missed out on?" Sakura said frustrated.

Sasuke just gave Sakura a smile.

"Ok tomorrow I will go to the old house and find that book and the boxes of mail. I will make the calls and the appointments to make sure everything is okay. I promise I will start opening your mail now. I'll get a handle on everything I promise." Sakura said as she went back to the task of doing the dishes.

"There is also something I need you to do. The clones, I don't like them, but they are children that have my family's blood in it and most of them all have the Sharigan. As the head of the Clan it is my job to make sure everyone is protected and covered financially etc. I can't do the day to day stuff I need you to take that on for me until I return."

"Ok what would that involve?"

"I need you to set up with the accountant a new account. Get him to find us a bank that is willing to give us a high interest rate no matter how much is in the account. Have him transfer some money around to put into the new account and put in some investments into that account. They all need to find names and find their own self. They will need clothes that will make them their self. I just need you to check in on them and make sure they are finding who they are as individuals and not as copy cats. Also keep an eye on Kabuto. He says he has changed, but that is a lot of power at his finger tips and I don't trust him."

"Ok I can do that and I will make sure they all have names and their own look. I know you aren't happy with how they came about and I don't blame you. If I found out someone had been using my family to make clones I wouldn't be happy about it either. But you let them go when Naruto said he could train them and I'm proud of you for that, because no matter how they came to live, they are alive and they are children."

"They are and given the right training we could use them one day. Uchiha's are loyal to family to a fault if they feel that Konoha has become their family they would all die to protect the village. I also want you to set up another account one for just medical. Have the broker look for investors and investments for the new account. You can use it for what you might need at the hospital to keep it going. I know you have been trying to get a children's ward started and you are looking into new aged technology that will allow you to grow organs and do specialty transplants."

"I am. How do you know that?"

"I've kept up to date on what has been happening in the village whenever I can. People around the world have been talking about you and how amazing you are. Your work is important to you and you are doing very good work for the world. I know it's hard to find the investors for a new ward and it can be expensive. Work with the Broker and he will be able to find you the right people and the right investments to keep you going for life. We can also put money into it as well so you have what you need for the children."

"Thank-you that's amazing. We do need more supplies and our accounts are very low for the ward. Naruto is trying to help us keep going, but he doesn't have the knowledge of this type of thing and there is only so much you can get from Konoha. We have children coming all over the world just to be treated by us. We deal with a lot of illnesses that I've never even heard of, but we are the only hospital that specialises with children and unknown illnesses. We need special equipment for children as the adult ones are too large. It would be amazing to have some real investors and investments coming in for the hospital."

"Talk to the accountant and he will get something set up with the Broker for you. The Broker only works for our account so he has all the time in the world to find you the investors that you need. The accountant will also know if there are any problems with any of the properties as he has to approve of any large amounts coming out of the accounts, outside of the personal account."

"So we have a personal account?"

"Yes it has a constant balance of three million in it. The bank for the personal account is in Konoha. If you bring your I.D they will give you a card to the account."

"I have my own account I should just close it and transfer the money over."

"You can if you want. Same as Sarada if she has an account yet the accountant would be able to get you a better price and interest rate."

"She doesn't have one yet. It's something we were going to open for her with her going to be a ninja this year. I'll do it through the accountant then let him worry about it."

"He will handle all of the bills for the house and everything it's his job so you wouldn't have to worry about making payments it will all come out. He just needs the information."

"Perfect I'll get it all and then he can deal with it. One less thing I have to worry about. Although shopping looks really good right now." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sarada needs a cell phone. I know she doesn't have one yet you need to get her one before she graduates."

"You hate technology I'm surprised to hear you say that. You don't even like using the cell phone that you have."

"I don't like cell phones, but she needs one if she is going to be out on missions. If something happens she can call you for help. You can also still call or text her. Once she goes on missions you'll be here by yourself and I don't want you getting depressed or lonely. At least you can text her or call her during the day and at night." Sasuke said with a slight worry tone to his voice.

"It's going to be weird being here alone, but I'll be okay you don't have to worry about me. I'll get her one and make sure it will be a good one so it will work in other areas. We'll be okay. She's very smart and has your instincts. She is going to be amazing."

"I wish she wasn't. It terrifies me that she is going to be out there on missions and I won't be there to keep her safe. I know she's strong and she's very smart, but when I look at her I just see that little girl that always wanted one more bed time story. It's hard seeing her this grown up and knowing I missed out on ten important years."

"I know baby. I remember back then she had you wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. You always gave in to her one more. She loves you and she will understand why you couldn't be here during those years. She's old enough now to understand. This mission will end and then you are never leaving this house again."

"Once this mission is over we are going on a family vacation together. The three of us on the beach for two weeks, no interruptions or distractions." Sasuke said as he moved behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just me, my beautiful daughter and my beautiful wife." Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's neck.

Sakura put her head back and Sasuke kissed his way up her neck to put her ear lobe between his teeth for a second, making Sakura moan.

"I'm trying to do the dishes."

"So do the dishes, I'm not stopping you." Sasuke said as he moved his hand up to Sakura's chest.

"You are distracting me."

"Hn. I have a surprise for you. I've been waiting to give it to you for years now." Sasuke said as he pressed into Sakura's ass.

"Ya I can feel your surprise." Sakura said as she pushed back to push her ass into Sasuke's crotch making him groan.

"That's not a surprise that's desert my beautiful wife." Sasuke said into Sakura's ear.

"You dirty man." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke moved his right hand to his pocket and he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and held it out in front of Sakura, who still had her hands in the dish water.

"Oh Sasuke that is beautiful."

It was a diamond necklace only in the middle was the Uchiha symbol. It had a red solid diamond to make the top of the crest with a solid white diamond to make up the bottom of the crest. It was on a short white gold chain that would leave the crest right next to her heart. Sasuke removed it so he could put it on his wife as he spoke.

"I had it made for you five years ago. I've been waiting to see you again so I can give it to you. There is an old tale that my grandmother told me about when I was five. It's believed that the Uchiha crest is meant to offer protection to those that wear it. The men would wear it on their back as a watchful eye for those things they cannot see. The women would wear it close to their heart to protect it from heartache of losing a loved one. Things had happened over the years that backed up the story, stories about men returning from missions that were suicide missions, but they managed to survive. Women being told their husbands were killed, but they didn't believe it and it turned out they were right. They all said that something inside of them spoke to them and told them that their husband was alive. The crest has been very important in the Clan for decades and not just pride like everyone believes. This chain will hang just long enough so the crest will rest right next to your heart and keep it safe." Sasuke explained as he put on the necklace.

"That's beautiful Sasuke and this is beautiful. Thank-you." Sakura said as she dried her hands and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"It's also going to be the only thing you are wearing for the rest of the night." Sasuke said with a smirk as he went to slowly undo the zipper on Sakura's top.

"Stop that we are in the kitchen." Sakura said as she playfully hit Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Not for long we will be." Sasuke said as he moved in to kiss Sakura.

Sakura happily accepted the kiss and kissed Sasuke back. It had been a decade since they had kissed or been able to do anything with each other. Sakura felt Sasuke deepen the kiss and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. She felt a rush of wind and then she noticed that they weren't in the kitchen anymore, but the bedroom.

"We need to be careful, Sarada is right next door." Sakura said as she pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath.

"I put a Jitsu up on the room. It's completely sound proof she won't be able to hear a thing." Sasuke moved in closer to Sakura and he whispered into her ear. "Which is good, because I plan on making you scream all night long."

Sakura moaned as Sasuke moved his hand up to her zipper on her shirt. He pulled it the rest of the way down and moved it off from her shoulders. He began to kiss his way down Sakura's neck down between her breasts down to the tip of her pants. He then kissed his way back up and went over to Sakura's right breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Sakura moaned at the contact. They hadn't been with each other in ten years and that whole time she had been faithful to Sasuke, just like she knew he had been with her. They were both graving the other's body and tonight was about each other before they would have to go without once again.

Sasuke moved to Sakura's other breast and did the same treatment. Sakura moaned and she went to work on removing Sasuke's shirt. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Sasuke helped Sakura to remove his shirt and he kissed his way back up to Sakura's neck.

"So perfect. So beautiful" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

"I need you." Sakura moaned.

"I know, but some things should not be rushed my beautiful wife." Sasuke said back with a seductive smirk as he kissed his way back down Sakura's chest.

"We've rushed plenty of times as I recall." Sakura said back as she moaned.

"Never when we have been apart for long. I have ten years to make up for which I plan on doing tonight."

Sasuke undid Sakura's pants and began to pull them down off from her. With them removed she was left just wearing a black lace thong. Sasuke kissed up both of Sakura's legs and kissed back up her body. Once he was standing again he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately and made sure he tore down the walls surrounding him so his wife could feel everything he couldn't say out loud. Sakura moaned into the kiss and kissed him back just as passionately. She understood how hard it was for Sasuke to say I love you out loud. He was not a man of emotional words. He had gotten better, but he grew up in a family that didn't hug much or say I love you. She knew that Sasuke loved her by the way he poked her forehead just like Itachi did to him all of those years. By the way he pampered her and took care of her. He loved her with everything in him and he would go through hell and back just to keep her safe. She loved everything about him and she would never change a single thing.

Sasuke kissed his way down Sakura's body once again and made sure he stopped at each breast to give them some treatment. Once he made it to her left hip he began to suck and give her a hickey. Sakura moaned and brought her hands to Sasuke's shoulders. It always drove her crazy when he gave her a hickey, especially there. After a moment Sasuke pulled back and he could see the dark hickey on Sakura's hip. He smirked up at her as he grabbed her thong and began to pull it off from her.

"Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Sasuke said as he kissed her inner thighs and avoided the one spot he knew she was dying to have touched.

"Please." Sakura moaned.

"Please hn." Sasuke gave a long lick between Sakura's folds and she gave a deep moan. "Is this what you want baby?"

"Yes. Fuck yes." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke gave another lick and he moaned at the taste.

"I forgot how sweet you taste. Like warm honey."

Sakura moaned as Sasuke licked his way up to her clit. It had been so long since she had been with him that her body was ultra-sensitive.

"Don't stop. Oh please don't stop." Sakura moaned.

"I love the sounds you make. My sexy wife."

Sasuke continued to lick Sakura and slowly inserted a finger and began to rub that sweet spot inside of her. He could feel how tight she was and his dick was begging to be set free and be deep inside of her. Sasuke wasn't going to just yet. He wanted to enjoy every second of this and he was going to make sure that Sakura never forgot this night. He could feel her getting closer and he went to lick her clit.

"That's it baby. Cum for me let me taste that sweet nectar." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Sakura moaned Sasuke's name as she cam. Sasuke began to lick her as she cam and he moaned at the sweet taste of his wife. He continued to lick her even afterwards and he knew that she was even more sensitive now.

"Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke inserted a finger and used his thumb to rub her clit. He went and kissed her right inner thigh as he spoke.

"You know what I want baby. I want to taste it again as you squirt into my mouth. I want to hear you scream my name."

Sasuke said before he began to suck on her inner thigh making Sakura moan and whither on the bed. After a few minutes Sasuke moved back to sucking and licking her clit. It wasn't long before she was cumming again, but Sasuke didn't stop. He was after one thing right now and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. After a good thirty minutes Sakura was breathing heavy and her legs were shaky. She was so close and Sasuke just needed to push her over that edge to give him what he wanted. Sasuke took his finger out that was dripping with Sakura's juices and he began to lick and suck while he slowly inserted his finger into Sakura's ass. They hadn't done in ten years and her ass was even tighter. Between that and Sasuke's tongue Sakura let out a loud moan as she began to squirt. Sasuke moaned as he tasted her juices going straight into his mouth. Sakura continued to squirt for another five minutes before Sasuke knew she was done. He moaned as he licked her and made sure he got everything before he slowly removed his finger and kissed his way back up her body.

"I could drink you all night." Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's neck.

"I need you inside of me. I need to feel you." Sakura moaned with a heavy breath.

"As you wish."

Sasuke removed his boots and his pants and Sakura couldn't help, but stare at him. It had been ten years since her eyes had laid upon his body and she loved the sight she was seeing. He had even more muscle than before and he was still that smooth alabaster color. She could tell there were some more small scars on him from battles, but she was never bothered by them. They were proof to her of his strength and him still being alive. He was a survivor and he always would be. Sasuke got between her legs and he began to kiss her. Sakura spread her legs even more to get ready for Sasuke. Sasuke put the tip of his cock at her entrance and he slowly worked it's way inside of her. They both moaned as he slowly pushed his way inside of her inch by inch. Once he was all the way inside of her Sasuke stopped to allow Sakura the time to adjust to his size.

Sakura moaned as she spoke. "I forgot how big you are. How amazing you feel. You can move it's okay."

"I don't want to hurt you. It's been a long time."

"Too long. Way too long. When this is all over with I'm going to need a second honeymoon with you."

"I'll never say no to that. No clothes allowed though."

"Deal. Now move I'm fine I swear."

Sasuke slowly started to pull out and then once he was almost completely out he slowly pushed back in. He kept his pace slow until he felt Sakura loosening up and he knew that he could go faster and harder without hurting her. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's hips and he knew she was prepared for anything he had for her. Sasuke made sure he went deep inside of her and kept his thrust hard and fast. They were both moaning and Sakura was borderline screaming. The first time was quick, but they both expected it from how long it had been for Sasuke. They were both cumming and moaning the other's name. Sasuke made sure he cam deep inside of Sakura and once the high was over he was still buried deep inside of her and he was still half hard. He always had a high stamina and one time was never enough for him. Something Sakura loved about him very much. They kissed for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke.

"I've missed you. Missed this." Sasuke said as he placed his hand against Sakura's cheek.

"I've missed you and this too. I forgot how good it feels. It's been way too long. I love knowing that I am the only one who has ever seen you like this, who's seen this intimacy in you."

"You are my first and you will be my last. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke said honestly.

"Me either. It's crazy when I think about everything we've been through growing up. I never would have thought we would ever be here and have a beautiful daughter together. I dreamed of it, but I never expected that to turn into reality."

"I've hurt you so much in the past. When I think of all of those years we could have been together if I hadn't been so stupid. Why you loved me even after everything I did to you I will never understand. But I'm glad you never gave up on me. Having you in my life has truly made me happy."

"You make me so happy Sasuke. Those years don't matter, because we have each other now and we have had each other for the past ten years even if we didn't get to see each other. I love you and the past doesn't matter because the man you are today is amazing and loyal and true. You are the man you've always been inside of you and I love that I get to see the true you while the others get the ninja. I'll wait forever for you."

"It won't be forever. I am going to end this mission as quickly as I can. I'll be safe, but I'm not going to be out there for long. I can't do it anymore." Sasuke admitted.

"Then don't go. Naruto will understand."

"I know he will, but I can't ask him of that. I can't put him in that position. Something is coming, something big is building and if he takes me off then he could be putting the village at risk. And I can't let the last ten years be for nothing. I need to find out who this new threat is so we can stop it before it gets out of hand. People in other dimensions are packing up and preparing for a war it looks like. They can all feel something coming back in this dimension. I can't walk away knowing that innocent people could die and I didn't do anything to stop it." Sasuke said and Sakura could hear the inner turmoil and debate within him.

He didn't want to leave. He truly didn't, but he wasn't going to ask Naruto to put other ninja at risk and innocent people in danger. Sasuke knew he had no choice, but to go back out there and feel the pain of walking away from his family once again. Sakura felt an anger building in the pit of her stomach at Naruto for ever putting Sasuke in this position to begin with. She knew that if this mission didn't end soon she would be having a word with Naruto about it.

"I support you no matter what. You are my husband and I love you. Our daughter and I will be here for you when you get back."

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead before he slowly kissed her mouth. Sakura took Sasuke's gentleness as once again him expressing that he loved her. The kiss stayed gentle and after a few minutes Sakura began to move her hips to get Sasuke to begin to move. Sasuke slowly began to make love to Sakura. Keeping his thrusting gentle and calm. They continued to kiss and kept their pace slow. This was about connecting and making love. They had done this many times in the past and it was what they love the most. Being able to connect fully with each other and feeling just how much love they held for the other. It was going to be a night of heated passion and gentle love making and that was perfectly fine for both of them. This was going to be a night to make up for the past decade of being apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight the next morning and Sasuke and Sakura were just getting out of the shower together. Sasuke handed Sakura a warm fluffy towel before he grabbed one for himself. They wrapped their towels around each other and Sasuke gave Sakura a quick kiss.

"No more of that mister. Sarada is going to be awake any minute now and she is going to wonder where we are." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'll behave. Besides I don't think I could get it up again for a few hours." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Where have I heard that before? I don't know what it will take to keep your soldier down for more than an hour. We certainly haven't found out yet." Sakura said with a smile.

"You make it sound like I go around hard all day long. It's only when I get to have you and your sexy body around me, pressed against me." Sasuke said with a smile.

"And that is why I am getting dressed and standing on the other side of the room from you." Sakura said with a smile as she headed out of the bathroom. She could hear Sasuke's chuckle as she left the room and went into the bedroom.

Sasuke dried off and he headed into the bedroom to get dressed himself. Sakura got dressed and watched as Sasuke easily got dressed with just one hand. Sakura had never cared that he was missing part of his left arm. She loved him no matter what and she would rather have him then an arm. He had so easily adjusted to having just one hand and even made hand seals that would work for having just one hand. He truly was a survivor and he survived having only one arm. Once they were both dressed they headed out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen. Sakura went about making breakfast for everyone. Sasuke went to help, but she told him to sit down and to relax.

They spent the next hour eating breakfast and Sasuke got to talk to Sarada more and learn about what she was learning in the academy. He also learnt that she didn't like Boruto, Naruto's son. Sasuke couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought about the irony of Naruto's son and his daughter not getting along. Sometimes history really does repeat itself. Only Sasuke was determined to not let it repeat that much. Sarada was not going to ever make the same mistakes that he had made when he was her age. Once breakfast was done Sakura had packed Sasuke a lunch and they both walked him out to the front gates.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Sarada asked sadly.

"I don't know how long I will be away, but I promise you it will not be for as long as last time. I promise I will be home soon for good. I hate leaving you, I always have and I always will. But I leave to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but it is the life of a ninja, the life that you are entering. You will understand one day." Sasuke said calmly with a hint of sadness that only Sakura picked up.

"We will be here when you return sweetheart." Sakura said with a comforting smile.

Sasuke pulled out a velvet box and held it to Sarada as he spoke.

"This is for you. Wear it always, it will keep you safe. You must never take it off."

Sarada took the small velvet box and opened it to reveal that there was a small Uchiha symbol made up of small red diamonds and white diamonds on a white gold chain. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful. Thank-you Dad." Sarada said with a smile.

"Promise me you will never take it off."

"I promise."

"When you miss me just hold onto the family crest my beautiful daughter. Be good for your mother as you always have been. I will return shortly to you both."

"I love you Dad." Sarada said with a few tears in her eyes.

Sasuke smiled and poked her forehead and Sarada smiled and turned to look at Sakura who was smiling warmly as well.

"Here is your lunch." Sakura said as she held out the lunch to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it with a smile of thanks.

"Remember, no matter what." Sakura said with all seriousness to her voice.

"No matter what."

Sasuke gently kissed Sakura before he pulled back slightly and poked her forehead.

"I love you too." Sakura said.

"Goodbye my beautiful girls." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"Goodbye Dad."

"Goodbye Darling."

Sasuke took one last look at the two women that he loved more than anything in this world before he turned and headed back off for his mission. Sasuke wasn't going to be gone for long. He was going to make sure this was over and done with within the year. He was done missing out on his daughter's life and missing out valuable time with his white and family. He was going to get this finished no matter what and then he could just be at home with his family. The one place he wanted to be more than anything in the world.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
